


Whipped Dream

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Whipped cream and pointed ears.... the perfect combination!





	Whipped Dream

Kirk dreamed he covered Spock’s ears with whipped cream and licked it off. His tongue flickered methodically around the stiff velvet points, lapping away sweet decadence. Spock moaned softly and squeezed Kirk’s upper arm. Kirk kept licking, even when the cream was gone. Spock writhed; he reached for Kirk’s hand and placed it firmly on the bulge in his pants. “Captain!”

“Call me Jim,” Kirk murmured. “I love you, Spock…”

“Captain,” Spock repeated sternly. The dream dissolved, and Kirk awoke in his chair to the shocked stares of several Starfleet bureaucrats.

Kirk really needed to stop falling asleep at meetings!


End file.
